L'Ombre du Monstre
by Luan-Elohan
Summary: "Ce n'était qu'un soir de pleine lune. Ils n'étaient qu'un groupe de nains dormant à la belle étoile, à côté d'un feu de camp, qui se tarissait petit à petit, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement par la froide brise d'hiver." Résumé pas clair, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus non plus
1. Chapter 1

Et me voila avec ma première fanfiction sur le Hobbit, une fanfiction, en plus, sans OC (enfin, je veux dire sans OC comme personnage principal). Bon, c'est "légèrement" AU, mais il le faut bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien j'espère que cette petite fanfiction va vous plaire (je préviens que je l'ai presque terminé, il devrait me rester un chapitre à écrire car oui, je préfère maintenant poster des fanfictions quand elles sont bien avancées, terminées ou presque, car je sais que je ne suis pas très fidèle au temps. Après tout, je l'avais commencé l'année dernière et j'y suis encore, pour vous dire...)

Sur ce bonne lecture ~ (et aucun des personnages ne sont miens, ils appartiennent tous à Tolkien et à Jackson, peut-être mis à part quelques exceptions qui sont sans importance ~)

* * *

**L'Ombre du Monstre**

**Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve**

_Ce n'était qu'un soir de pleine lune. Ils n'étaient qu'un groupe de nains dormant à la belle étoile, à côté d'un feu de camp, qui se tarissait petit à petit, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement par la froide brise d'hiver. Que faisaient-ils ici déjà ? Il avait oublié. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas aux Montagnes Bleus, c'est étrange. Mais surtout, pourquoi ne savait-il plus quoique ce soit ? Où étaient bien passés ses souvenirs ? Il se souvenait bien de qui il était, il se souvenait bien de son frère, qui dormait toujours, de son oncle, assoupi contre un arbre, ayant surement voulu lutter contre le sommeil. Il se souvenait de chaque nain ici. Il n'avait rien oublié, sauf la raison du pourquoi il se retrouvait au milieu de cette compagnie de nain, avec son frère et son oncle, dans les bois et non dans leur montagne._

_Plutôt énervé par cet « oubli », le jeune nain à la chevelure brune se leva, décidant de se changer d'air. Il marcha, marcha et marcha encore. Il ne faisait que tourner en rond, préférant éviter de trop s'éloigner du campement. Il avait beau réfléchir, se questionner, rien ne lui venait. Son dernier souvenir remontait à son repas avec son frère et son oncle, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il n'était qu'un jeune nain, un jeune nain inexpérimenté, sachant guère manier l'épée, et ne parlons pas de la hache. Il ignorait tous des batailles, des véritables aventures, et n'avait entendu l'histoire d'Erebor que par l'intermédiaire des récits de son oncle. Alors comment à seulement une trentaine d'année, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de ce campement ? Se rasseyant sur son couchage, il regarda le ciel. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Même la colère de Thorin lui paraissait beaucoup plus douce à côté de ce sentiment d'ignorance, partant dans une aventure remplis de danger, sans savoir où aller._

_Le jeune nain entendit son frère geindre. Tiens, il devait se réveiller. Peut-être saurait-il plus de choses que lui. Peut-être, pendant le repas familial, n'avait-il pas écouté ce qu'avait dit leur oncle, et qu'il s'agissait d'un départ à l'aventure. Mais son frère, contre toute attente, commençait à geindre de plus en plus, à se tortiller de douleur. Inquiet, le jeune nain se rapprocha de son frère, savoir ce qui n'allait pas. En même temps, Thorin s'éveillait. Il vit alors Kili s'approchait de son frère qui gémissait, inquiet. Pris de la même sensation, il s'approcha à son tour, en se levant directement, contrairement à son neveu, qui continuait de s'avancer par terre. C'est alors là qu'il vit ces yeux étranges. Des yeux qui Fili, le frère ainé, n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Des yeux habituellement bleus, brillant d'un jaune lumineux._

_Kili, qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué d'anormal à propos de son frère voulait connaître son mal. Ca non plus ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Ils n'avaient rien fait la veille. Que c'était-il passé entre hier soir et maintenant ? Pourquoi son frère semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année de plus que la nuit dernière ?_

_Petit à petit, Kili s'apercevait de certains détails vraiment improbables, qui n'auraient pas pu apparaître au bout de sept-huit heures._

_Il était maintenant assez proche de son frère, pour remarquer d'autres choses anormales, tel que la couleur de ses yeux, tel que ses dents transformées en terribles crocs. Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ici, pensait Kili, sentant la panique croitre en lui._

_« Fili, Fili ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais coup » paniqua Kili, secouant légèrement son frère, des gouttes apparaissant sur le coin des yeux._

_Fili se releva, malgré la douleur. Ou peut-être la douleur le faisait se lever. Il commença à hurler, à crier. Kili était entièrement tétanisé devant ce spectacle. Son frère commençait à se transformer petit à petit. De plus en plus de poils poussaient, son corps lui-même se transformait. Des griffes poussaient, il prenait une apparence de loup._

_Thorin comprit alors ce qui arrivait. Alors que le bras de Fili se leva devant son frère, tout se passa en une seconde pour Kili. Il avait cru d'abord se recevoir le coup de griffe de son propre frère. Mais au lieu d'une douleur, il sentit qu'on le poussa sur le côté. Thorin l'avait écarté, Thorin s'était interposé. Il avait le bras en sang._

_« Kili, fuit ! Dépêche-toi ! »._

_Kili, paralysé, sur le coup, trouva la force de se lever. Il devait appeler à l'aide. Il fallait trouver des secours. Mais où au milieu d'une forêt ? D'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus en plus paniqué, il courut dans une direction au hasard. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, mais il devait trouver de l'aide._

_Perdu au milieu de bois sombre, Kili se sentit complètement perdu. Alors qu'une faible clarté brillait au bout de ses bois, alors qu'il tentait de s'en approcher, il avait la terrible impression que plus il avançait, et plus elle s'éloignait. Il se retrouva alors encerclé par quatre hommes, ou ce qui semblait être des hommes. Eux aussi posséder de longues canines. Un sourire effrayant orné leur visage. L'un d'entre eux s'avança. Il s'avança très lentement. Les jambes de Kili étaient tremblantes. Elles ne le tenaient presque plus. Il n'avait plus la force de courir, de s'enfuir. _

_L'homme se jeta sur lui, pour Kili, tout était noir, tout n'était que ténèbres. Il ne sentit que les deux canines de l'homme se planter dans son cou, dans sa carotide. Puis plus rien._

Kili se réveilla, levant son buste d'un coup. Des sueurs glissaient sur son corps chaud. Que s'était-il passé ? Il jeta des rapides coups d'œil de droite à gauche, analysant le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre cette fois. C'était même sa chambre. Il sentit alors quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à côté de son lit. C'était son frère. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Tiens, d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas étrange que de se retrouver dans sa chambre de nouveau, aux Montagnes Bleues, alors qu'il était inexplicablement dans une forêt lors de son dernier réveil ?

Fili se réveillait, lui aussi. Il avait senti son frère bouger, et cela l'avait tiré de son réveil. Un sourire illumina son visage, voyant son frère debout.

« Kili ! Tu es réveillé, et t'as l'air d'aller mieux ! Je suis rassuré.

-Fi… Fili… Que s'est-il passé ? Où est notre oncle ? Comment il va ? Et toi, tu t'étais transformé en… en une sorte de loup… Et moi, j'ai… j'ai été attaqué par…

-Calme-toi Kili. Nous allons très bien. Et je ne me suis jamais transformé en une sorte de loup. Et toi tu n'as jamais été attaqué par qui que ce soit.

-Mais je les ai vus. Je t'ai vu te transformer. J'ai vu notre oncle grièvement blessé par l'un de tes coups de griffe. On était dans une effroyable forêt noire. On… On… »

Kili ne put continuer sa phrase qu'il fondit en larme. Ce qu'il avait vu il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes le terrifiait encore, et son incompréhension ne l'aidait encore moins. Son frère le prit dans les bras, pour le rassurer, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Shhhh, calme-toi Kili, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant… »

Alors c'était ça, seulement un vilain cauchemar. Kili se sentit soudainement rassuré. Oui, ce n'était qu'un sale rêve qui avait dérangé son sommeil. Mais alors, pourquoi Fili attendait qu'il se réveille, pourquoi était-il content qu'il aille mieux, si tout aller bien déjà ?

« Fili… que s'est-il passé depuis hier soir, depuis notre repas avec notre oncle ?

-Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, tu avais dû prendre un peu trop de boissons. Mais t'avais eu aussi de la fièvre, et tu t'es effondré d'un coup, le médecin a dit que ce n'était rien de grave, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, juste une vilaine maladie.

-Mais c'est plus fort que toi ? Nargua Kili, se sentant beaucoup mieux que depuis son réveil.

-Oui, bon, je suis ton grand frère aussi. Si je dois te rappeler toutes les frayeurs que tu pouvais nous causer aussi… Mais bon, il semblerait que tu te sois correctement remis.

-Je suis jeune, c'est pour ça ! »

Les deux frères rigolèrent un bon coup. Tout allait mieux. Rien ne s'était passé, Kili n'avait aucun manque de souvenir, si ce n'était la fin d'une soirée chez son oncle, Fili était toujours un nain normal, et non un nain-loup, personne n'était blessée, tout allé pour le mieux.

Cependant, Kili n'avait jamais oublié son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar. Mais les années continuaient à passer, jusqu'au jour où Thorin mit en place la quête d'Erebor, une quête de treize nains, des nains plus ou moins âgés, guerriers ou ouvriers. Des nains qui désiraient seulement retrouver leur montagne, leur trésor, leur véritable chez eux.

Les deux frères étaient bien plus qu'heureux de faire partit de cette expédition. Thorin avait d'abord refusé, prétextant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, mais aussi les uniques héritiers de Durin. Cependant, Dwalin (oui, Dwalin) prit leur défense, accompagné de son frère Balin. Ils savaient que ces deux jeunes nains étaient de bons combattants. Ils allaient aussi apportés un peu de jeunesses à ces vieux guerriers, aidé d'Ori. Leurs sens étaient bien plus aiguisés que les leurs, vieillissant. En bref, ils étaient deux véritables atouts, notamment qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux pour réaliser leur quête. Thorin avait bien dû admettre que ses deux plus fidèles compagnons avaient bien raison, et du accepter les deux jeunes nains dans la Compagnie.

Ils étaient partit le mois de mai, ils étaient arrivés, sous les conseils de Gandalf, chez Bilbo, le hobbit, leur cambrioleur, le quatorzième membre de la Compagnie, le mois de juin. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'aventure allait réellement débuter.

Bien qu'au départ, Thorin était très peu conciliant envers Bilbo, le trouvant plus comme un fardeau qu'un atout pour leur quête, leur rapport était plutôt tendu. Mais avec le temps, remarquant l'utilité de Bilbo, surtout pour les sortir dans des situations quasi désespérées, il apprit à accepter le hobbit dans la Compagnie, comprenant qu'avoir la présence de celui-ci était en fait un réel plus, comme l'avait signifié Gandalf.

Seulement, les réels embêtements n'arrivèrent pas au début.

Alors qu'exceptionnellement, la compagnie continuait son chemin le soir, le soleil longtemps couché, la lune depuis longtemps levée, des bruits très peu rassurant se faisaient entendre autour des nains et du hobbit (le magicien étant encore resté à Fondcombe et n'ayant toujours pas rejoint les nains). Ils se mirent en cercle, technique qu'ils avaient développée pour faire face à tous les dangers. Inquiet, chaque nain tournait la tête de tout côté. Mais rien ne venait. Le calme refit surface, seule la voix de Gloin le rompit.

« Cela ne devait être que les effets du vent. Nous devons tous être épuisé et notre esprit nous joue des tours ».

Les autres nains, abdiquant aux paroles de Gloin, trouvèrent un coin où se reposer. Il était temps de dormir un peu. Après tout, que pourraient-ils faire fatigués et incapable de penser correctement ? Le silence gagna alors la Compagnie. Chacun s'endormaient petit à petit, oubliant tous les soucis du moment. Tous ? Non. Kili avait du mal à s'endormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était impossible pour lui de fermer l'œil. Dès qu'il le faisait, son cauchemar d'il y a quarante ans refaisait surface. Sans parler de la migraine qu'il ressentit. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se sente mal pendant leur voyage ? Ce n'était pas le moment pourtant. Fili avait vu son frère qui ne dormait pas, et lui demanda s'il allait bien, normal pour un grand frère de s'inquiéter de son cadet ? Il avait toujours considéré comme étant son devoir de le protéger, et il l'avait promis à leur mère. Mais Kili, ne voulant vraiment pas inquiété son frère pour des broutilles lui répondit que tout allait bien, juste « qu'il n'était pas assez fatigué pour fermer l'œil » mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Oh que oui, il voulait dormir, il ressentait chacun de ses muscles souffrir après les efforts fournis lors des marches, des combats, des escalades, en portant les sacs et les provisions. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas bien

« Kili, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade, Thorin va encore te réprimander, aller un effort, même les plus vieux sont en forme », pensa-t-il, se donnant des baffes mentales

Mais que pouvait-il faire, on ne choisissait pas quand on tombait malade, quand était les jours où on ressentait plus la fatigue. Non, décidément on ne choisissait rien. Il se rappelait que Dwalin avait attrapé une mauvaise maladie juste quelques jours avant de partir, mais c'était passé. Lui, c'était cette nuit-même, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun endroit où s'abriter. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il marche, fasse passer la douleur. Résolu, il se leva et s'éloigna du camp. Il ne prit pas la précaution de rester à proximité du camp, malgré l'endroit inconnu. Il saurait retrouver son chemin. A mesure de ses pas, il entendit différents bruits. Au départ, naturel, puis de plus en plus inquiétant, jusqu'à se douter de la présence potentiel d'orques ou autres ennemis. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit face à deux yeux étrangement rouge, qu'il sentit le danger et la nécessité de réveiller tout le monde.

Kili courut à toutes jambes vers le camp, le plus vite qu'il en était capable. Il devait les prévenir, il devait leur dire que les bruits inquiétants entendus plus tôt n'étaient pas un tour de leur esprit fatigué. Il devait leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient entourés d'ennemis. Le camp en vue, il cria à plein poumon :

« Des ennemis ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Des êtres nous observent dans la forêt ! »

Sa voix, encore aigue par son jeune âge, suffisait à réveiller toute la Compagnie, debout instantanément, sur leur garde. Il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour que ces étranges êtres se mettent à attaquer. Chaque nain se défendit contre l'attaque à la base surprise. Kili courut vers ses armes et se joignit au combat, aidant ses amis. Cependant, sa douleur ne s'était pas évaporer, et si la peur lui avait fait oublier un petit moment, malgré la tension des combats, elle revint faire sa place dans le corps du jeune nain, de moins en moins attentionné par ses combats. Il ne commençait plus à mener large son duel, et il recevait plus d'attaque qu'il n'en donnait ou même n'en parait. Thorin et Fili le remarquèrent. Aucun de la lignée de Durin ne se lâchaient des yeux, notamment ces trois-là. L'oncle avait la responsabilité de ses neveux, tandis que l'ainée se devait de protéger le plus jeune. Tous les deux inquiets, ils se rapprochèrent comme ils purent de Kili, qui commençait à paniquer. Sa douleur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il savait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, et le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé dans son rêve lui revenait en mémoire, petit à petit. Il le ressentait de nouveau, comme s'il en rêvait encore.

Alors que les deux autres nains, voulant aider le troisième, se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'être étrange, de la taille et de l'apparence d'un homme, qui se battait contre Kili, leva la main. Deux autres êtres comme lui arrivèrent à leur tour, bouchant le passage et empêchant Fili et Thorin de rejoindre Kili. L'être étrange qu'avait envoyé silencieusement l'ordre s'approcha d'un Kili essoufflé, meurtri, et terrorisé d'une peur inconnue.

« C'est donc toi qui nous as empêché de nous en prendre à notre proie…, dit-il, calmement et lentement, un être aussi faible que toi.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous, demanda Kili, entre deux reprises de souffle.

-Nous ? Seulement les démons de tous les hommes, des elfes et des nains qui vivent en ces terres. L'aube ne va plus tarder à se lever déjà, nous devons partir. Mais toi qui nous a volé notre repas, et qui nous a couté la vie de quelques-uns de mes membres, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Kili n'eut le temps ni de répliquer, ni de se défendre qu'une main froide et ténébreuse l'attrapa par la gorge. Fili, retenu par l'un des êtres mystérieux, s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se libérer et aller sauver son frère, hurlant par la même occasion. Thorin, moins expressif que Fili, tentait malgré tout de se libérer pour venir en aide à son neveu.

« Non ! Non ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Lâchez-le ! » Hurla Fili.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'Etre n'allait pas laisser celui qui avait fait échouer son plan pour attaquer les nains, sauf. Il devait payer son crime. Un sourire affichant tout son horrible dessein se montra sur son visage. Le frère de ce jeune nain brun regretterait bientôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Ho que oui, il allait le laisser tranquille, comme on lui demandait. Il voulait juste offrir un petit cadeau.

Il murmura très faiblement, au point qu'on ne comprenne pas, une sorte de formule magique. De sa main libre, il posa un doigt sur l'une des plaies du jeune nain, une discrète lumière apparaissant soudainement. Puis plus rien. Seul le cri de Kili qui pourfendit le silence pour quelques secondes, puis c'était les ténèbres totales.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 de ma petite fanfiction. En principe, je mettrais un chapitre par semaine (si je n'oublie pas de le faire ~)**  
**

Bonne lecture (aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent encore une fois)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Fondcombe**

« Comment va-t-il, Balin

-Je ne perçois aucun changement, son corps semble toujours à l'arrêt, comme mort. »

Balin et Thorin étaient côte à côte, parlant le plus faiblement possible. La Compagnie s'était installée dans un endroit bien plus paisible, sans bruits étranges ou inquiétants. Ils voulaient éviter une nouvelle attaque dont ils avaient déjà été victimes. Chacun leur tour, ils montaient la garde, restant sur la défensive. Ils ne voulaient pas répéter leur erreur, surtout pas. Ils étaient déjà en train de perdre l'un des leur. Tous craignaient que Kili n'ouvre plus les yeux.

Ils étaient surpris au départ. Surpris que Kili soit dans un si terrible état, alors qu'aucune blessure grave n'était visible. Le jeune nain ne semblait pas souffrir, il ne semblait même plus vivre. Mais Fili était persuadé qu'il était encore vivant. Il le ressentait, en tant que grand frère, que la vie n'avait pas encore quitté son frère. Et Bilbo, ce jeune hobbit partit dans l'aventure était du même avis. Il avait d'ailleurs surpris les nains, lorsqu'il avait donné son opinion. Il n'était pas médecin, cela été sûr. Mais il avait vu Kili respirer. Très faiblement et très lentement. Mais il l'avait vu. Son cycle respiratoire n'avait plus rien de celui d'un nain. Il n'avait tout simplement aucun rapport avec n'importe quel être vivant, mais le plus important c'était qu'il respirait, et cela permit de redonner espoir à Thorin, et apaiser légèrement le cœur de Fili, qui avait eu raison de croire encore à la vie de son frère. Mais personne, même pas Bilbo, ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Kili se trouvait dans un tel état ressemblant à la mort, ni pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas.

« Que faisons-nous, Thorin ? Rester ici plus longtemps est dangereux, nous devons éviter d'encourir se risque.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas transporter Kili jusqu'à Erebor, ou même ailleurs. Et il est hors de question que d'abandonner l'un des notre. »

La Compagnie était coincée. Quel que soit leur envie de reconquérir Erebor, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait partir en laissant un compagnon derrière. C'était hors de question. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du plus jeune. Bilbo et Fili, depuis le début, restaient prêt de Kili, sensible au moindre bruit de sa part, qui pourrait montrer un changement dans l'état du jeune nain. Mais rien. Jamais il n'avait montré un peu de réconfort au hobbit, qui avait appris à apprécier chacun de la Compagnie, et à Fili, qui ne pouvait supporter de voir son frère dans cet état.

Balin partit, faisant part de ses observations au reste du groupe, tous aussi curieux de savoir s'il y avait une amélioration. Il restait alors plus que Thorin et les deux personnes qui gardaient Fili.

« Thorin, il va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas tout le temps rester dans cet état ?

-Fili… Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il va lui arriver, et on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne découvre pas son mal.

-On devrait retourner à Fondcombe, voir les elfes. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas une quelconque idée de l'état de Kili. »

Thorin jeta un regard noir au hobbit. Même après l'hospitalité des elfes, et l'aide d'Elrond pour déchiffrer les runes lunaires de la carte, son animosité était toujours vives envers cette race, qui les avait abandonné, quelques temps plutôt, lors de l'attaque du dragon sur Erebor. Mais Fili, n'ayant jamais vécu ceci, était en parfait accord avec le hobbit. S'il y avait encore l'espoir que les elfes puissent les aider à guérir Kili, alors il serait prêt à tout pour les retrouver, même à se disputer avec son oncle, se séparer de la Compagnie, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais même si Thorin n'aurait pas voulu retourner chez les elfes, il avait acquis depuis, un brin de sagesse, étant prêt à mettre son orgueil et sa haine envers les elfes de côté pour le bien de son plus jeune neveu.

« Le hobbit a raison. Je ne peux laisser Kili dans cet état. Et si les connaissances naines ne suffisent pas pour le soigner, alors nous devrons nous fier à celle des elfes, que j'espère, suffiront pour le sauver et le ramener parmi nous. Mais j'aurais préféré que Gandalf soit là, peut-être aurait-il eu son idée à lui. Car à mes yeux, ce qu'a fait cet homme, ressemblait à un sort plutôt étrange. »

Fili était heureux. Heureux que son oncle accepte de rebrousser chemin pour retourner chez les elfes, à Fondcombe. Heureux qu'il passe Kili avant quoique ce soit, avant même la reconquête d'Erebor. Et il remerciait en son for intérieur le hobbit, d'avoir eu l'idée de retourner chez les elfes. Thorin partit à son tour, annoncer aux autres nains qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin et revenir dans la maison d'Elrond. Bilbo et Fili restèrent encore près de Kili. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun gardant leur pensée pour eux-mêmes. Puis Fili finit par le rompre.

« C'est ma faute… ».

Bilbo releva la tête, observant Fili d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Fili se sentait responsable, sachant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son frère. Mais il semblait que cela le travail. Et très durement.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? c'est la faute de ces créatures à forme humaine que Kili soit grièvement blessé.

-J'aurais dû rester auprès de Kili dès le début. Je savais qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme cette nuit-là. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et ne sentait pas bien, j'aurais dû veiller sur lui, comme un bon grand frère... »

Bilbo compatissait. Que pouvait-il dire à Fili ? Certes, tout le monde savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais un grand frère s'inquiétera toujours pour son petit frère, il le sait, même s'il n'est pas lui-même un ainé, il peut le comprendre. Alors Bilbo tenta malgré tout, de rassurer Fili.

« Fili, vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable. Même si vous le voulez, vous ne pourrez pas toujours rester derrière votre petit frère pour ainsi veiller à sa santé et à sa sécurité. Il me semble que si Kili ai pu venir, c'est que Thorin a dû penser qu'il serait assez grand et fort pour se débrouiller de lui-même, et c'est vrai, votre frère a son talent. Et s'il se sentait mal cette nuit, vous ne pouvez pas deviné qu'on allait se faire attaquer. Vous avez aussi besoin de vous reposer, car sinon, vous serait aussi utile qu'un déjeuner moisi. Alors arrêter de vous blâmer. Ceux à qui il faut rejeter la faute sont ces créatures qui nous ont attaqués pile au moment où Kili n'était pas bien.

-Bilbo… je te remercie vraiment de vouloir me rassurer… Mais… Je n'y peux rien, pour moi, Kili restera toujours ce fichu gamin, insouciant qui fait attention à rien, et encore moins à lui-même. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage du nain. Lui qui s'était gardé de pleurer par fierté, pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse de sa part, il n'était plus capable de les garder pour lui. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte, en parlant avec Bilbo, à quel point il avait été un mauvais frère. Il aurait dû mieux s'occuper de lui, faire plus attention à sa santé, avoir refusé qu'il vienne lui aussi à la quête d'Erebor. Jamais tout cela n'aurait dû arriver s'il avait pris soin de son frère. Bilbo, lui, regardait impuissant le nain pleurer. Dire qu'il voulait rassurer le nain, le seul résultat qu'il pu avoir, fut de faire couler les larmes du blond. Mais était-ce mal ? L'hobbit savait pertinemment qu'il était mieux ainsi. Il fallait faire sortir toutes ces émotions qu'on retenait en nous, et après, ça allait mieux, généralement. Il était venu à l'aventure parce qu'il avait pensé, malgré les risques, malgré le dragon, que cela pouvait être marrant, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait être si difficile à supporter de temps à autre. Toutefois, il ne regretta pas d'être venu, il appréciait chacun des nains, tous différents des uns des autres, et maintenant, il avait plus que tout envie de les aider, même si son foyer le manquait.

« Fili, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que les elfes vont pouvoir sauver votre frère. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver pour rassurer une dernière fois le jeune nain.

Les nains dormirent à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais prêt à repartir le lendemain matin, en marche arrière. Si c'était pour sauver Kili, l'un des leurs, alors tant pis si la quête prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Ils devaient le ramener à eux.

Fili s'endormit d'un coup, épuisé de garder son frère. La nuit passa pour une fois assez vite, la Compagnie se remit en route, tous dans l'espoir que les elfes pourraient leur être d'un grand secours. Ce fut Dwalin qui porta Kili sur ses épaules. Pour ce nain guerrier, Kili, qui n'était déjà pas bien gros, était un véritable poids plume, et il dit même en rigolant :

« Thorin, faudrait que tu nourrisses ce brave petit ! J'ai l'impression de porter une feuille, tu m'étonnes après, pourquoi il n'est pas très doué avec une hache en main, et préfère les arcs. Tu veux le transformer en elfe, c'est ça ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien si Kili n'est pas épais. La nourriture, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque chez nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dwalin, je peux te rassurer que mon frère se nourrit bien tous les jours, il ne saute aucun repas ! Rajouta Fili, qui se sentait mieux que la veille déjà.

-Eh bien, une fois que cette aventure se termine, je m'occuperais de ce petit Kili, tu verras Thorin, qu'il saura manier la hache comme tout bon nain. »

La compagnie rigola ensemble. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient plus fait, et même Bilbo rigolait avec eux. Oui, il fallait penser à l'avenir, il fallait penser qu'ils seraient tous ensemble, chez eux, à Erebor. Il fallait penser qu'ils reprendront une vie normale de nain, chacun à leur occupation, tout en ayant la fierté d'avoir reconquit le royaume gardé par un dragon. Et lui, le petit hobbit, rentrerait à sa Comté, tout en revoyant de temps à autres chaque membre de la Compagnie. Oui tout irait bien, tout ira mieux.

La Compagnie avait accéléré le pas. Ils connaissaient déjà le chemin, étant passé par là récemment. Ils n'avaient eu aucun ennui, pas d'orques en vue, pas d'êtres étranges non plus. Et ça convenait parfaitement aux nains et au hobbit. Fondcombe leur fut visible au bout d'une journée entière de marche. Et ils en étaient bien contents. Thorin espérait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait marche arrière pour rien, et que le seigneur Elrond serait capable de soigner Kili. A côté de Fili, il lui tapa l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère se portera mieux maintenant, une fois dans la demeure d'Elrond, et une fois qu'il sera guéri, on le retrouvera en pleine forme. Il nous dira de se dépêcher pour reprendre la route vers Erebor. Nous serons tous heureux de le voir comme on l'a toujours vu, un jeune nain débordant d'énergie

-Oui, tu as raison. Kili redeviendra le Kili qu'on a toujours connu », répéta Fili, un léger sourire au visage.

Les deux nains de la lignée de Durin restèrent silencieux. Imaginant chacun le futur à leur façon. L'un revoyait la richesse d'Erebor, entouré de sa plus proche famille et de ses chers amis, l'autre se voyait avec son cher frère, devenu de véritable guerriers nains, mais toujours aussi farceur et jeune. Puis Thorin coupa le silence.

« Fili, il faut que je te dise… Hier soir, je t'ai entendu parler avec Bilbo… »

La mine de Fili devint subitement grave, un regard marqué par la tristesse. Thorin le vit, et cette fois, pausa sa main sur la tête, et la lui frotta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas responsable, qui aurait pu se douter de cela ? Personne ne connait l'avenir, et si tu te sens responsable de ton frère, sache que je le suis pour vous deux.

-Non, tu ne dois pas l'être, tu es…

-Je suis votre oncle, je dois m'occuper de vous comme votre propre père. Je l'ai promis à Dis. »

Le silence revint prendre place entre l'oncle et le neveu. Ce dernier finit par soupirer. Il devait avouer qu'il avait raison. S'il y avait des fautifs, ça serait tous les deux. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus entièrement responsables de l'état de Kili. Le véritable fautif était celui qui l'avait rendu ainsi, comme le lui avait dit Bilbo.

« C'est bon, tu as raison, mais évite de me prendre comme ça, je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Oui, Fili voulait garder encore un peu de fierté. Si son oncle se comportait avec lui comme s'il était avec un enfant, son image de nain guerrier commencerait déjà à s'envoler. La compagnie descendit le chemin qui menait à Fondcombe. Ils y étaient presque, il n'y avait plus qu'à demander à Elrond s'il pouvait sauver Kili et ils repartiraient comme ils étaient partit la première fois.

Thorin s'avança parmi la compagnie pour faire face aux gardes elfes.

« Nous sommes les nains que vous avez hébergé récemment, il y a deux jours. Je vous prie, nous avons besoin d'aide. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elrond, qui n'était guère loin, avait reconnu la voix de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Il se fit apparaître devant la Compagnie, et au début, voyant les nains, il fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi ils étaient de retour alors qu'ils étaient partit sans le faire savoir (mais qui devait faire partit du plan de Gandalf vu leur réunion après). Puis, quand il vit le nain sur le dos de Dwalin, il comprit. Il comprit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à guérir ce jeune nain, à le sortir de son sommeil, non pas encore éternel.

« Venez, Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Je vous invite une seconde fois dans ma demeure. Thorin, et vous Dwalin, suivez-moi, nous l'emmenons dans l'une de nos chambres. »

Les deux nains hochèrent la tête. Ils laissèrent la Compagnie aux mains des elfes, et suivirent Elrond qui les guidait dans ses appartements. Fili, qui ne voulait surtout pas être séparé de son frère ainsi, les suivit. Elrond ne le manqua pas, et d'abord jetant un regard dur au nain pas convié, il finit par accepter qu'il vienne aussi, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du grand frère de Kili. Arrivés dans l'une des grandes chambres de la demeure d'Elrond, Dwalin posa Kili sur le lit, doucement, malgré son aspect bourru.

Elrond s'avança, posa à peine sa main au-dessus de sa tête, fermant les yeux en même temps, murmurant des paroles elfiques. Puis le seigneur elfe s'arrêta et aurait blêmit d'un coup s'il ne savait pas se contrôler. Il se retourna vers les trois nains, un air grave au visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le réveil**

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Il faisait sombre, complètement noir. Son corps était douloureux. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, qui n'avait jamais été si violente. Et il était incapable de la faire ressortir, il était incapable de produire un son, ni même de bouger. Il était prisonnier de son corps, de sa douleur. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait un à un chaque partie de son corps, puis qu'elle se reformait, et qu'on lui arrachait de nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'on le transperçait d'une lame froide dans tout son corps, qu'on le brulait à vif. Il avait la sensation que des gens s'amusaient à le torturer. Il aurait tellement aimé mourir, il aurait tellement voulu que son cœur arrête de battre, que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner, et à chaque fois qu'il se sentit définitivement partit, il revenait, tout se remettait en marche, comme si une force extérieure ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, qui ne voulait pas qu'il échappe à cet enfer. Et puis il avait faim, et soif aussi, terriblement soif. Au-delà de sa souffrance, il voulait plus que tout boire, simplement boire un liquide qui dessécherait sa gorge. Rien qu'avec cela, il se sentirait entièrement revivre. Mais il était prisonnier de son corps, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ressentait le contact des autres nains, pas comme un contact chaleureux mais comme un supplice. A chaque fois qu'ils l'attrapaient, le déplaçaient, le touchaient pour le soigner, le portaient, il sentait comme un violent choc sur sa peau, sur ses os, comme si on le frappait violement.

Pourquoi cela devait lui arriver ? Lui qui voulait juste aider son oncle pour la quête, lui qui voulait juste qu'on voit sa valeur pour se faire une place parmi ces grands guerriers nains. Il voulait juste voir enfin cette ville qu'était Erebor, ces richesses dont il avait si souvent entendu parler, quand il était petit, par les comtes ou par les récits de son oncle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état ? Un véritable fardeau pour les autres, un simple poids qu'il fallait maintenant porté. Il n'avait fait que prévenir ses compagnons d'une attaque ennemie. Il ne voulait que les protéger. Et il avait fallu que cette « punition » lui tombe dessus, il lui avait fallu un moment de faiblesse, à cause d'une migraine, d'un mal-être, pour se faire avoir si facilement. Que penseront les autres ? Que penserait son oncle maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu ses piètres performances de guerrier ? Certes, il les avait prévenus, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se protéger. Mais maintenant, tout ça était sans importance. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il ressentait, qu'il vivait, qui prouvait qu'il était encore dans ce monde, c'était ces incessantes douleurs.

Un soir, il avait senti des gouttes glissées sur son visage. Il avait ressenti la soudaine envie de se réveiller, de boire cette goutte d'eau. Mais c'était au même instant qu'une déchirure atroce se faisait ressentir dans son corps. Le temps qu'elle parte, laissant place à une multitude de douleurs moins fortes, la goutte d'eau avait disparu. Peu à peu, la volonté de Kili se dissipait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre ce mal qui le submergeait de part en part, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il désirait plus que tout en voir la fin. Dans la journée où il était porté par Dwalin pour retourner à Fondcombe, il avait rêvé. Il avait rêvé de quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Il s'agissait du même songe qu'il avait fait autrefois. Celui qui l'avait effrayé à son réveil. Mais pourquoi le revoyait-il trente ans plus tard ? Quelle signification aurait-il ? Quel était son lien avec ces différents évènements ?

Plongé dans son rêve, son corps ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il n'avait plus aucun signe de vie, et le jeune nain se perdait au tréfonds du songe, complètement aspiré. Il se perdait, il était complètement perdu. Son rêve l'avait gagné. Cette sensation de calme, la disparition de sa souffrance. Il se sentait bien. Et dès qu'il pensa ainsi, tout espoir disparut.

La douleur se dissipait, il ressentait chacun de ses membres renaitre encore plus puissant qu'avant, ses cinq sens s'étaient bien plus développés, même en gardant les yeux clos, il était capable de deviner où il se trouvait, ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, il connaissait tous les détails. Mais ce qui le perturba fortement, ce fut cet écho de fleuve qui coulait, propulsé par une certaine force mystérieuse. Ce bruit d'eau qui lui fit rappeler cette sensation de soif. Cette désagréable sensation de soif. Il devait se réveiller cette fois, se lever et aller chercher de l'eau. Maintenant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, la soif se faisait ressentir de plus belle.

Oui, il devait quitter cet état de sommeil et boire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin, malgré son inquiétude, relata les derniers évènements qui avaient conduit le jeune nain dans cet état. En partant de leur campement au milieu d'un terrain inconnu, Kili qui ne s'endormait pas et qui les prévint d'une attaque, et ce qu'il avait subi par l'ennemi inconnu. Ce dernier gardait cet air songeur qui ne rassura aucun des deux membres de la famille. Puis il inspecta de nouveau du regard, le jeune nain. Il reposa à nouveau sa main sur son front et cette fois-ci, il ne put contrôler sa surprise. Quelque chose en lui avait irrémédiablement changé en lui. Une transformation. Il n'était plus cet inexplicable mourant, mais… il avait aussi perdu quelque chose qui, avant cette histoire, faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Même lui, Elrond, ne pouvait savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Et à qui il devrait parler pour avoir un avis intéressant ? Evidemment, quelqu'un d'aussi sage que lui, et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Gandalf.

« Je crains devoir demander de l'aide à Gandalf. Le cas de ce jeune nain dépasse mes connaissances.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes incapable de sauver mon frère ?

-J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais je peux vous dire que son état a soudainement changé entre la première fois que j'ai regardé et maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille chose jusqu'ici. »

Fili avait encore l'intention de protester, mais son oncle l'en empêcha. Après tout, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir : Elrond a été clair, il ne pourrait soigner Kili seul. La meilleure chose à faire était donc de le laisser chercher Gandalf, et de veiller sur le jeune nain en attendant. Thorin fit signe à Dwalin d'aller prévenir les autres et de demander au hobbit de venir, car il était persuadé que même si médicalement parlant, le hobbit n'aurait pas une très grande utilité, sa présence pourrait les aider, au moins pour Fili. Dwalin s'exécuta de suite, ne posant aucune question par respect pour son prince, son futur roi d'Erebor.

« Mon oncle… Croyez-vous qu'on pourra vraiment sauver Kili, il a l'air tellement endormi profondément, à un tel point qu'il ne se réveillera plus.

-Ne pense pas ainsi, Fili. Tu connais ton frère mieux que quiconque, crois-tu vraiment qu'il va abandonner pour une simple raison qu'il est sagement endormi dans un profond sommeil ? Non, il préfère encore s'amuser avec énergie, faire de mauvaises blagues, prouver sa valeur au combat, en aucun cas il sera intéressé par la proposition d'un sommeil éternel. »

Fili garda le silence, espérant sincèrement que son oncle avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le hobbit rentra dans la pièce. Les deux nains avaient d'abord espéré que ce soit l'arrivée de Gandalf et d'Elrond mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore. Le hobbit s'avança lentement et doucement, ne voulant pas déranger les deux nains. Et timidement, il parla.

« Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui, je désire que tu veilles sur Kili. Peut-être que ta présence pourrait être bénéfique, et je dois avouer que malgré tout, tu nous as sortie du problème des trolls.

-Et bien, je ne pense pas être très utile mais si c'est votre demande, j'accepte bien.

-Merci… »

Bilbo fut surpris. Certainement que c'était la première fois que le prince entêté d'Erebor le remercia, et avec un sourire. Décidément, la condition de Kili devait le mettre dans tous ses états pour qu'il agisse si gentiment avec lui. Il avait même avoué qu'il les avait sauvés du pétrin avec les trolls.

Le hobbit se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer là-dessus. Il veillerait sur Kili en compagnie des deux autres nains.

« Fili, je dois m'absenter un bref moment, je dois voir quelques détails avec Balin. Reste avec ton frère et le Hobbit. »

Fili fit un léger signe d'acquiescement. Thorin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, seul son frère l'intéressait. Bilbo s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Il se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise, Fili semblait vraiment de plus en plus inquiet. Et pâle et fatigué aussi. Combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il avait dormi correctement ? Combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Voyant la corbeille de fruit juste à côté, le Hobbit eu l'idée d'éplucher une pomme pour Fili. Il ne devait pas se mettre dans le même état que son frère, il devait faire des efforts lui aussi, s'il voulait revoir le sourire de son frère.

Bilbo sortit un petit couteau qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche pour la cuisine et éplucha le fruit. Le jeune héritier ne faisait vraiment pas attention au reste. Enfin si, quand il entendit un « Aïe » de Bilbo, qui venait tout juste de se couper.

« Que faites-vous, Bilbo ?

-J'étais en train de vous préparer une pomme. Cela fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas nourri.

-Ne prends pas cette peine, je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous devez vous nourrir. Votre frère n'aimerais pas vous revoir en mauvaise santé et faible. Alors prenez cette pomme, faites-moi plaisir. Que je ne me sois pas coupé pour rien. »

Fili sourit légèrement. L'attention et la gentillesse de Bilbo le touchait et accepta combien même il ne voulait pas manger, cette pomme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il l'avait ressenti. Oui, cette odeur alléchante. Il en avait tellement envie, tellement besoin. Il ne suffirait que d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever. Un si bien maigre effort, comparé aux douleurs qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Maintenant que son corps, physiquement parlant, se sentait encore mieux qu'avant, il n'avait plus qu'à avoir la volonté de sortir de son sommeil. Et cette volonté, plus l'odeur continuait de taquiner ses narines, augmentait.

Et il ouvrit enfin les yeux

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fili, qui venait tout juste d'attraper la pomme, venait d'apercevoir les yeux de son frère s'ouvrir. Son frère venait de se réveiller, et ne faisant plus attention à la pomme, il s'approcha de son frère pour lui demander comment il allait. Le hobbit, ayant vu le réveil du nain un peu après, fut tout aussi heureux de son réveil, et eut l'idée d'aller prévenir Thorin et les autres nains du réveil de Kili.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lumière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours déjà l'éblouissait. Puis soudainement, on lui sautait presque au cou et l'assaillit de question. Seulement, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il voulait boire, seulement boire. Il entendait encore dans ses tympans, les pulsions de ce fleuve. Et étrangement, il ne le voyait pas dans les parages. Mais une soudaine autre sensation vint remplacer le bruit d'un fleuve, l'odeur de ce liquide qu'il avait tout autant l'intention de boire, et il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait. Et ça non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser disparaître alors qu'il était sorti de son sommeil. Il se leva brusquement, repoussant le pauvre Fili, qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'à se retrouver projeter contre un mur. Et attrapa la main de Bilbo, celle victime de sa précédente coupure. Il la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et la lécha.

Il avait tellement soif de ce liquide chaud et rougeâtre, il en voulait encore plus, cette goutte était loin de satisfaire sa soif.

Bilbo, qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait, savait une chose : Kili n'était certainement pas dans son état normal. Surtout lorsqu'il le vit porter son doigt à ses lèvres pour en boire les quelques gouttes de sang. Et puis, lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de ce dernier, il n'y avait plus rien à voir à celles d'avant, maintenant, elle prenait une forme féline. Et la couleur de ses yeux alors ! Même si la teinte n'avait pas spécialement changé, ils brillaient, mais pas comme les yeux brillent à la lumière, non c'était différent.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Kili ! Vous devez vous reprendre, on s'est tous inquiété ! »

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre que le jeune nain serra sa prise encore fermement, arrachant un petit cri de douleur de la part du hobbit. Sa proie complètement immobilisée, Kili approcha son visage au cou du hobbit. C'était là que les pulsions du fleuve étaient les plus fortes, c'était à cet endroit qu'il trouverait de quoi satisfaire sa soif. Et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du coup, Kili se sentit soudainement happé par quelque chose et se retrouva contre un mur. C'était Fili, il venait de sauver le hobbit d'une mort certaine in extremis.

« Que fais-tu, petit frère ! Ne nous reconnais-tu pas ? », essaya désespérément Fili.

Mais Kili ne lui répondit pas. Il était incapable de former une phrase. Non, il restait même silencieux. Tout ce qu'il désirait, s'était de boire, quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin allait le payer au prix fort. Le jeune nain se rapprocha lentement, tel un félin devant ses proies qui n'ont aucune chance de lui échapper à présent. Il se trouvait entre la porte et ses proies, il s'était débrouillé en attrapant le hobbit d'échanger leur position. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se satisfaire et revivre. Et alors que Bilbo et Fili ne voyaient plus d'espoir pour échapper à la folie de Kili, car Fili avait bien constaté l'impressionnante force de son frère, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Thorin inquiet, ainsi que Gandalf et Elrond. Sans perdre une seconde dans l'analyse de la situation, Thorin assomma son neveu, celui même qu'ils avaient tant attendu le réveil et laissa Gandalf finaliser la sieste improvisée du jeune nain.

Bilbo, à bout de souffle, questionna alors les trois nouveaux arrivants :

« Qu…que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Kili est-il devenu incontrôlable ? On aurait dit une bête sauvage.

-Mon oncle, savez-vous quelque chose !

-Moi non, mais Gandalf a une idée à propos de son état. En tout cas, on a été avertie par ses bruits de fracas. Tu n'as rien Fili ?

-Non, ça va, juste un bleu qui ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître après mon choc contre le mur… Mais que pouvons-nous faire pour Kili ?

-Déjà, commença calmement Gandalf, nous devrions l'attacher bien fermement. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera bien sagement couché dans son lit, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de le guérir. Ensuite nous parlerons. »

Tous acquiescèrent, Thorin demanda à quelques nains en renfort de bien attacher Kili, tout en leur expliquant brièvement la situation. Cela fait, ils quittèrent la pièce où dormait une nouvelle fois le jeune nain. Tous les membres de la compagnie se réunirent dans une autre salle, prêt à entendre Gandalf tout expliquer. Le magicien, se mettant devant tout le monde, se racla d'abord la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« Mes chers amis, il me semble que je dois vous parler de Kili, plus précisément de son état qui nous préoccupe tous. Le seigneur Elrond m'a raconté exactement ce que vous lui avez dit, dit Gandalf en parlant plus précisément à Thorin et Fili. Et je dois vous dire que l'état de Kili est beaucoup plus grave que ce que vous pensez.

-De quoi voulez-vous parlé, Gandalf ? Quand nous l'avons emmené jusqu'ici, il était comme mort, maintenant, on a constaté qu'il était bel et bien vivant !

-Gloïn, être réveillé ne veut pas dire aller mieux. Fili, tu as du bien voir que ton frère n'était nullement ton véritable frère, seul l'apparence était de lui.

-Vous voulez dire qu'une étrange créature aurait remplacé Kili en prenant son apparence ? Demanda Thorin, ne comprenant pas du tout comment cette éventualité aurait pu arriver, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle depuis la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient subie.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Thorin. Il s'agirait plutôt d'une créature qui s'est installée dans votre neveu. Il s'agit encore de Kili, seulement, il a complètement changé de nature. »

Suite à cette déclaration, les nains restèrent silencieux. Y avait-il un remède pour les transformations de ce type ? Cette question avait de suite effleuré l'esprit de Fili, qui se préoccupait plus de retrouver son frère, que de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

« Gandalf, pouvez-vous le sauver ? »

Le magicien regarda tristement Fili. Bien sûr, il y avait un moyen, mais il était loin d'être simple, et lui-même ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour les aider. Mais avant, il préféra quand même tout leur expliquer. Ils devaient savoir qui était maintenant Kili et comment il l'était devenu, car ce genre de transformation ne se fait pas en une seule soirée.

« Avant de te donner cette réponse, Fili, je dois d'abord commencer par le début. Vous devez savoir à quoi vous avez à faire maintenant. Les créatures qui vous ont attaqué sont dénommées par les hommes, des vampires. Physiquement, ils n'ont aucune différence avec leur ancienne nature. Car oui, les vampires, mis à part les tous premiers, provenaient tous d'une autre espèce, comme Kili. Leur force et leurs sens se voient décupler. Leur longévité aussi, si ce n'est pas pour dire qu'ils sont immortels. Et le seul besoin qu'ils ressentent, c'est la soif de sang, et au sens propre. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est réveillé, quand Bilbo s'est coupé, il a ressenti l'odeur et a senti la nécessité absolue de se réveiller et de se nourrir. L'un de leur rare point faible est le soleil et la lumière du jour en général. Ils ne brûlent pas à son contact, mais la craignent tout simplement.

-Et comment un vampire peut transformer une personne en l'un des siens ? Questionna Balin, intrigué.

-Thorin, vous avez raconté au seigneur Elrond, l'étrange « magie » qu'a opéré le vampire sur Kili ? Et bien c'est de cette manière. Il suffit de contaminer le sang de leur victime par un sort maléfique que seul ceux de leur espèce sont capable de faire. Le pire sort que peut recevoir un être vivant, la souffrance est incroyablement douloureuse, et seul deux choix s'offre à lui, rester dans un sommeil éternel en ne trouvant pas la force nécessaire pour se réveiller, condamner à rester ainsi pour l'éternité sans mourir, ou se réveiller et perdre sa propre raison pour satisfaire sa faim et son instinct primaire.

- Et pour le soigner, que faut-il faire ? Reprit Thorin, désirant plus que tout ramené son neveu à son état normal.

-Cette étape est loin d'être simple. Qu'il s'agisse du parcours ou du reste.

-Que voulez-vous dire », dit cette fois-ci Bilbo, très inquiet de la nouvelle étape à passer.

Gandalf prit une bouffée du tabac de sa pipe. Il hésitait à dévoiler entièrement les étapes du parcours, ou seulement leur donner la direction et la démarche à faire. Après une courte pause, le magicien se décida. Mieux valait gardait le silence sur les détails.

« Le chemin n'est pas très long, géographiquement parlant, mais sa traversée est très périlleuse. Il vous faut aller plus au nord de Fondcombe, en direction d'Angmar. Votre destination est à mi-chemin, où vous trouverez un temple en ruine. Je pourrais m'occuper des préparatifs, mais le plus dur sera certainement d'y aller en compagnie de Kili. Car nous devrons voyager avec lui, dorénavant.

-Est-ce que Kili… conserve toujours des souvenirs de nous ?

-Oui, mais sa soif fera fie de tous ces liens qui vous unie et la nature sauvage d'un vampire prendra le dessus. »

Quoique dise Gandalf, Fili avait une idée. Le tout était de savoir comment s'y prendre pour l'exécuter, car il suffisait que Kili n'ait pas faim durant leur voyage, et surtout, qu'ils puissent lui expliquer ce qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Thorin était tout aussi déterminé à aller dans ce temple, même s'ils devaient faire un détour dans leur chemin initial. Si c'était pour sauver son neveu, alors il le ferait. Tous les autres nains étaient du même avis, mais avant que chacun s'apprête à partir, Gandalf rajouta un dernier détail.

« J'ai un dernier conseil, il serait plus prudent de partir en petit nombre. C'est pour cela que Thorin, Bilbo et moi iront seuls amener Kili dans ce temps.

-Je viens aussi ! Rugit Fili, mécontent d'être laissé de côté alors qu'il s'agissait de son propre frère.

-Fili, je ne peux permettre que vous veniez aussi…

-Quoiqu'il en coûte, j'irais. Kili est mon frère, et c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui. »

Devant l'insistance du nain, Gandalf dû plier l'échine, décidément, l'entêtement des nains tenait à sa réputation. Le magicien annonça qu'ils partiraient le lendemain, en attendant, ils devaient tous se reposer.

* * *

*Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai inventé en partie, quelques détails à propos des vampires pour changer la vision qu'on avait d'eux généralement. Enfin, non pas vraiment, mais vous avez bien vu, j'ai changé des détails (comme la façon de devenir vampire…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ**

Kili rouvrit doucement ses yeux. Au-delà d'une soif sans nom, une migraine pointait sur sa tête. Et alors qu'il voulait se masser le crâne, il constata que ses bras étaient retenus, attachés par des cordes. Et pas seulement, ses jambes aussi. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils, et décolla son dos du matelas pour vraiment constater qu'il était attaché à son lit. Il tenta alors de se libérer de force, mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut de s'abimer ses poignets et chevilles. Il se laissa retomber, déjà vidé de toutes forces. Mais avant de se poser quelconque questions, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Kili ? »

Cette voix, il la connaissait plus que tout, c'était celle de son frère, Fili ! Il tourna sa tête vers lui. Complètement paniqué et inquiet.

« Fili, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

-Quel soulagement, tu es toi-même ! »

Kili fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Evidemment qu'il était lui-même, qui il serait sinon ?

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu… ne te souviens de rien ?

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'une attaque pendant une nuit, répondit Kili, complètement perdu, jetant des regards un peu partout dans la pièce, et que faisons-nous ici, Fili ? Ca ressemble à la demeure des elfes chez lesquels nous avons passé un peu de temps.

-Nous sommes revenus chez le seigneur Elrond.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Fili baissa la tête. Il devait tout lui dire, profitant de la lucidité de son frère. Mais comment le prendrait-il ? Le croirait-il pour commencer ? Le blond inspira profondément. La question principale était plutôt : avait-il le choix ? Et la réponse était simple : non. S'ils voulaient avoir le maximum de chance pour soigner son frère, il devait savoir la vérité, peut-être cela l'aiderait à garder sa raison, à tenir face à sa faim.

« Kili, tu dois savoir quelque chose »

Le plus jeune regarda son frère avec un mélange de surprise, d'inquiétude et de sérieux. Que s'était-il passé jusqu'à maintenant ? Surement qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il était attaché ainsi dans une chambre du seigneur Elrond.

L'ainé avait décidé de lui expliquer petit à petit, partant du début, quand son frère les avait prévenu d'une attaque, jusqu'à son « premier » réveil en n'était plus lui-même. Passant évidemment au moment où il a été infecté par le chef du groupe de vampire.

A la fin de son explication, seul le silence lui répondit. Kili était trop perdu pour répondre quoique ce soit. Il se souvenait de lui en tant que nain, et maintenant, après son réveil d'un douloureux sommeil (car oui, il se rappelait de son sommeil, la partie de sa transformation, sans savoir que s'en était une), il se trouvait être un vampire. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie de rigoler, car il savait que son frère était sérieux et ne lui faisait aucune blague.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment de silence que le plus jeune le rompit.

« Est-ce que… je vais rester… comme ça ?

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Gandalf nous a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de te sauver. »

Le jeune nain se sentait soulagé. Alors il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment à l'état de monstre, qui, juste pour satisfaire sa soif, perdrait toute sa raison et attaquerait même ses anciens amis. Rien qu'à cette idée, le brun frissonna. Il leur avait déjà fait du mal, à son frère et au pauvre hobbit. Et que se passerai-t-il ensuite ? Si, au fur et à mesure du temps, il perdait de plus en plus sa raison ? Le contrôle de lui-même ? Si cette bête assoiffée de sang devenait de plus en plus dangereuse et incontrôlable, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

« Fili… Je ne veux pas vous blesser… J'ai tellement peur de moi-même…

-Kili, Gandalf nous a dit que tu perdais le contrôle de toi-même à cause de ta soif, mais si t'es rassasié, alors tout ira bien ! »

Cette fois, le jeune nain écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait, lui, son propre frère, qu'il allait boire du sang, comme ces monstres, consciemment, de ces amis. Ca reviendrait au même. Cependant, Kili n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le magicien, qu'était juste arrivé pour la fin de la conversation, répondit à sa place.

« Jeune nain, c'était bien réfléchi, mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Boire du sang lui fera perdre automatiquement sa raison, petit à petit. On ne peut assouvir la soif d'un vampire, et boire leur offre du plaisir. Plus Kili aura bu du sang, moins on aura de chance de le sauver.

-Mais comment faire pour voyager avec Kili et non ce vampire ?

-Tout dépendra de sa volonté », répondit Gandalf, en jetant un regard au brun.

Fili continuait de parler au magicien, il voulait avoir le maximum d'information. Pendant ce temps, étant toujours attaché, Kili fixait le plafond, serrant ses poings. S'il avait bien compris, il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par sa soif, mais comment pourrait-il lutter contre une faim si atroce ? Il se rappelait très bien de son sommeil, l'horrible sensation qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Et il n'avait pas réussi, dès le départ, à prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ses amis devraient l'assommer surement pendant le trajet, où l'enchaîner pour leur sécurité.

Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il regarder ses amis en face maintenant ? Il n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement, à chaque déclin de sa volonté, il allait les mettre tous en danger, déjà qu'à cause de sa faiblesse, il avait obligé son oncle à retourner à Fondcombe, perdant du temps dans leur quête. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si par sa faute, ils ne réussiraient pas leur quête.

« Kili, nous allons te détacher, car pour l'instant, tu es toi-même. Nous allons partir maintenant, Thorin et Bilbo sont prêt.

-Vous devriez me laisser attacher, je ne veux pas faire plus de mal que j'en ai déjà causé ! »

En guise de réponse, alors que ses liens avaient étaient déjà desserrés par Fili et qu'il avait pu se relever, il reçut un coup de la part de son frère, chose qui le fit rasseoir d'office sur le lit.

« Fili ?, fut la seule chose que pu dire le cadet, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette attaque surprise.

-Petit frère, tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiot et nous suivre ! Ta volonté est forte, j'en suis persuadé, alors ne m'oblige pas à te frapper une seconde fois pour te réveiller, parce que je le referais. Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu vas arrêter de te déprimer tout seul et te requinquer de suite. »

Kili déglutit. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueuler comme ça… Enfin plutôt, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait battre de la sorte par son frère. Mais le message était clair, s'il continuait dans sa dernière lancée, il allait vraiment finir par être défiguré par son frère, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas retenu le bougre. Et comme pour montrer qu'il avait compris, le plus jeune acquiesça docilement la tête.

« Et puis ne va pas t'imaginer pouvoir me gagner, même si tu perds le contrôle. La dernière fois, tu m'as eu par surprise, mais maintenant, que tu sois Kili ou le vampire, je te mettrais une raclée quoiqu'il arrive. C'est moi l'ainé. »

Kili laissa apparaître un léger sourire. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours perdu au combat rapproché contre son frère. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il choisit, pour se battre, l'arc. Il se débrouillait mieux comme ça.

Fili, lui, se massait le poing qu'il avait utilisé pour frapper son frère. C'est vrai qu'il avait mis toutes ses forces. Et pourquoi ? Juste pour faire asseoir son frère. Les vampires étaient plutôt solide décidément. Dire qu'il venait de promettre que, quoiqu'il arrive, il le battrait. Peut-être devrait-il d'abord se durcir les poings. Mais en tout cas, il avait réussi à redonner le moral à son frère. Et aussi à lui-même. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était sans cesse inquiet, et cela faisait vraiment du bien de s'être « défoulé », si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Le groupe qui partait pour « soigner » Kili se retrouvaient tous au porte de Fondcombe. Thorin confia à Balin la responsabilité de toute la Compagnie, le temps qu'ils reviennent. Quand les détails furent réglés, le groupe put partir.

Thorin et Bilbo, qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de revoir Kili réveillé et lui-même avaient été soulagé de le voir bien portant et qui ne sautait au cou de personne. Ils en avaient presque oublié ce qu'il pouvait devenir.

Le tout début du chemin se passait sans encombre. A vrai dire, être proche des frontières de la demeure des elfes donnait offrait une sorte de protection. Selon Gandalf, le pire viendrait à la moitié du parcours et Thorin sentait bien que le magicien avait gardé pour lui quelques détails. Tout cela paraissait trop simple à ses yeux, après tout son neveu, pour l'instant, n'était pas une bête assoiffée de sang, il n'y avait pas spécialement d'orques ni d'autres créatures peu amicale, et Gandalf pouvait se débrouiller lui-même avec le rituel. Mais si c'était si facile de rendre à une personne, sa véritable nature, pourquoi les vampires existaient-ils toujours ?

« Gandalf, pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'il va nous attendre pendant notre trajet ?

-Je ne peux vous le dire, Thorin.

-Il serait pourtant plus sage qu'on sache tous ce qui pourrait nous arriver, histoire d'être préparé.

-J'ai hésité, certes, pour savoir si je devais vous faire savoir quelques détails importants. Mais peut-être veux-tu savoir pourquoi ai-je hésité.

-Si cela peut nous avancer…

-Tu as dû déjà te demander pourquoi il y a toujours autant de vampire alors que les soigner semble être si simple. Eh bien parce que tout simplement, ça ne l'est pas ».

A cette dernière phrase, Kili tiqua. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème dans ce voyage, comme lorsqu'ils sont partis des Montagnes Bleues pour arriver chez Bilbo. Mais selon Gandalf, c'était une toute autre histoire. Alors, quand ce n'était pas son côté vampire qui mettait ses amis en danger, c'était quand ils voulaient le sauver.

Les doutes revinrent en masse dans le cerveau de Kili. Il était définitivement un fardeau pour tout le monde. Son oncle avait eu raison, au début, d'avoir refusé qu'il vienne, parce que maintenant, il mettait à mal la vie de ses compagnons et la réussite de la reconquête d'Erebor. Ça aurait été plus facile qu'il meurt, son oncle et son frère, ainsi que toute la compagnie auraient été profondément attristé de son sort, mais ils auraient continué leur chemin. Maintenant qu'il était bel et bien vivant, tous risquaient leur vie.

« Seulement, la réussite de notre quête actuelle augmente avec votre ignorance des épreuves.

-Des épreuves, fit remarqué Bilbo, surpris et inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, désormais.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu que Thorin et toi m'accompagne, alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux de choisir de puissants guerriers, comme Dwalin, et pas aussi important que l'est Thorin ?

-Eh bien… je ne vois pas trop pourquoi en fait, admis Bilbo, qui voyait très mal son lien avec les épreuves et Kili.

-Mon cher Bilbo, soupira Gandalf, je peux au moins vous expliquer une partie de vos rôles. Thorin, roi sous la montagne, il possède beaucoup de responsabilité en tant que chef, mais aussi en tant qu'oncle. Son devoir est donc de veiller sur ses neveux, et pas seulement de reconquérir une montagne volée. Bilbo Sacquet, un simple hobbit qui n'a rien à voir, en principe, à toute cette histoire, et qui malgré tout, a décidé de suivre une compagnie de nain dans une aventure forte dangereuse. Un grand cœur pour un si petit être, mais jusqu'au bout pourra aller son courage et son affection ?

-Gandalf, il me semble qu'à la base, vous n'avez pas voulu de moi pour cette quête, fit remarquer Fili, intrigué par ces épreuves.

-Fili, ton épreuve a déjà commencé. N'as-tu pas déjà dit à Bilbo, à quel point tu te sentais responsable pour Kili ? »

Le blond resta silencieux. Gandalf l'aurait défié pour prouver sa volonté ? Si ce n'était que ça, alors sauver Kili reviendrait à un jeu d'enfant. Thorin était resté perplexe devant le discours assez énigmatique du magicien. Donc dans ce trajet, chacun des membres du groupe allaient être testé ? Surement que les premières épreuves resteront facile, mais que dire de la fin ? Si même Gandalf dit que c'était loin d'être simple, alors, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Et il était d'autant plus inquiet que Fili semblait prendre ces test à la légère, seulement parce qu'il avait réussi le premier. Et que dire pour Kili ? Tout dépendait de sa volonté de lutter contre une partie bestiale. Si pour l'instant il semblait tenir, comment savoir qu'à la fin, il ne les attaquerait pas par derrière ? Les vampires n'étaient pas des créatures qui fonçaient tête baissée, non, les vampires évoluaient, ils savaient réfléchir, et le vampire en Kili n'est pas différent des autres. La veille, il était encore faible, mais maintenant qu'il va savoir son existence en danger ? Non, maintenant Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne en était persuadé, cette quête allait être vraiment difficile.

« Et vous Gandalf, allait vous recevoir une épreuve ?, demanda Bilbo, espérant que le magicien serait plus une aide qu'un compagnon recevant aussi les tests.

-C'est une bonne question mon cher Bilbo. Mais moi aussi, j'aurais ma dose d'épreuves. Tous ceux qui prennent le chemin sur lequel nous allons marcher vont être défiés par leurs propres faiblesses, et moi-même j'en ai. »

Le pauvre hobbit n'était plus du tout rassuré. S'il avait bien compris la dernière phrase, leurs ennemis, cette fois-ci, n'étaient personnes d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Le hobbit fit discrètement (ou plutôt voulut le faire discrètement), des exercices de relaxation, inspirant et expirant lentement. Il fallait reprendre son calme. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à réfléchir lorsqu'ils se sont tous fait capturé par des trolls.

« Mais comment se fait-il que cette route produise des épreuves ? »

Décidément, le hobbit était bien curieux. Le magicien sourit. Il avait eu bien raison de choisir ce hobbit pour leur aventure, et même pour cette « quête intermédiaire », car il avait tendance à apaiser les tensions et rendre l'atmosphère plus relaxante.

« Ce chemin est emplit de magie, ni mauvaise ni bonne. Notre destination est la source de ces émanations magiques, et c'est cela même qui sauvera Kili. C'est un lieu emplit de pureté, il est normal que la nature nous test pour voir si on peut accéder à ce lieu.

-Et sinon, que se passe-t-il ? »

Gandalf crapahuta dans sa pipe. Par contre, il aurait préféré éviter parler du côté négatif de ce lieu, qui pour le coup, inquiéterait tout le monde. Le magicien prit une bouffée de sa pipe, expira la fumée, et répondit.

« Si tu n'es capable de te vaincre toi-même, la seule chose que tu trouveras sera la folie, et tu erreras jusqu'à ta mort dans cet endroit. »

Bilbo, et pas seulement lui, les trois autres nains aussi, déglutirent. S'ils échouaient aux épreuves, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ne perdraient pas seulement Kili, mais qu'ils se perdraient eux-mêmes.

« Demain, nous entrerons dans ce lieu remplit de mystère. En principe on y serait dès cette nuit, mais je préfère éviter et profiter d'un bon repos pour être prêt, car, à partir de là, votre âme ne cessera d'être tourmentée ».

Thorin hocha de la tête. Mieux valait suivre les conseils de Gandalf, cette fois-ci. Le groupe des trois nains, du hobbit et du magicien continua leur avancée, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où ils installèrent leur campement, prêt pour dormir une nouvelle fois à la belle étoile.

Kili restait sur le dos, à fixer les étoiles. Il avait peur de s'endormir, de fermer les yeux, et laisser la créature prendre sa place. Fili le remarqua, et colla son lit de fortune à côté de celui de son frère.

« Kili, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-J'ai peur Fili, je ne veux pas me réveiller en tant que vampire et vous faire du mal.

-Alors fais en sorte d'être aussi fort qu'elle, et demain tu te réveilleras pareil.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors on sera tous là pour faire taire ce monstre. Mais sache que je te tiendrais à l'œil, Kili, je ne te laisserais pas partir, quel que soit la manière, tu es mon petit frère.

-Merci Fili… »

Les deux frères s'endormirent ensemble. En les voyant Thorin afficha un léger sourire. Il se rappelait d'eux petits, exactement pareil, Fili qui enveloppait son frère lorsqu'il avait peur, pour le protéger de monstres potentiels qui hantaient dans le noir. Encore maintenant, Fili voulait protéger Kili de ces monstres, qu'ils soient dans les ténèbres ou en lui. A son tour il se coucha, espérant du fond du cœur que tout irait bien pour ses neveux.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ~

A la prochaine, chers amis ~

... ... ... Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Combat de confiance**

Ils avaient franchi depuis trois heures déjà, le seuil de ce lieu mystérieux, et Thorin et Fili commencèrent à penser que Gandalf avait exagéré sur ces « épreuves ». Quant à ce dernier, il n'était plus du tout concentré sur les nains et le hobbit, mais à prononcer correctement les formules du rituel

« Si le trajet est aussi difficile que ça, mon oncle, on sauvera Kili aussi facilement qu'on manie une épée.

-C'est vrai que rien ne nous est tombé dessus encore.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite », marmonna Bilbo, qui craignait qu'avec de trop vive réjouissance, cela attirerait les problèmes.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Un craquement se faisait entendre, pourtant, ils ne voyaient rien. Puis il y eu d'autres craquements, plus nombreux et moins discrets, comme si une armée d'orque allait se jeter sur eux. Et ce fut exactement ça, quand les ennemis apparurent de nul part. Fili s'arma de ses deux épées, Thorin dégaina Orcrist, Kili fit de même avec sa propre épée, et Bilbo, armé de son « coupe-papier » comme l'avait si bien dit Balin resta sur la défensive, près de Gandalf.

Dans les combats, Fili fit tout pour rester au côté de son frère, quant à Bilbo, qui avait découvert que Gandalf ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour eux, dû rester au près de lui pour le protéger d'une attaque quelconque. Thorin était en avant, détruisant, tuant tous les orques, apparemment faible, qui passait proche de lui. Au début, il s'était mis en avant pour protéger le groupe, mais maintenant, en voyant les combats, son âme, son esprit commença à trouver que c'était pour une toute autre raison. Gandalf ne pouvait pas se défendre, alors on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour la protection du groupe, Bilbo est un hobbit qui n'a jamais été habitué au combat, alors la question était vite réglé, quant à Kili, il n'était pas en état. Il ne pouvait que compter sur Fili, mais ce dernier semblait crouler sur la masse d'ennemi qui tombait sur lui et son frère. Alors maintenant, il était persuadé d'avoir avancé non pas pour protéger Fili, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en son propre neveu, et ce jugement-même ne le surprenait pas.

Du côté de Fili, il se sentait faible. Oh non, pas du côté physique. Il avait tous ses moyens, n'était pas non plus blessé. Tout simplement, il se sentait comme « incapable ». Il voulait protéger son frère, bien sûr, mais comment faire face à autant d'ennemi ? Il n'avait pas réussi à le faire quelques jours plus tôt, comment pourrait-il le faire maintenant, dans une situation pire que la précédente ? Son oncle, lui se débrouillait mieux, beaucoup mieux que lui. Son découragement affaiblissait chacune de ses attaques, chacun de ses réflexes et de ses ripostes. Il finissait toujours plus loin de Kili, ses adversaires prenaient le dessus sur lui et comme toujours, il n'arrivait pas à protéger son frère.

« Fili ! Que fais-tu ? Retournes vers ton frère, imbécile »

C'était la voix rugissante de Thorin qui venait de surgir. Il avait vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Fili et ne perdit pas deux secondes pour faire le travail lui-même et protéger un Kili qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Le roi sous la montagne ne vint pas aider plus non plus son plus jeune neveu. Lui non plus il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Qui pourrait savoir quand il laissera la place au monstre ? C'était bien trop risqué de s'approcher de lui.

Bilbo regarda la scène de ses yeux ébahis. Pourquoi ses amis se comportaient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi Thorin était si dur envers ses neveux, pourquoi Fili faiblissait si facilement ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi y avait-il des orques ? Ce n'est pas normal ça. Comment pouvaient-ils traverser ce lieu sans encombre, sans épreuves ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouva cela étrange.

Fili se trouvait sans échappatoire, et son oncle ne semblait même pas le regarder. L'héritier se pinça les lèvres, déçu par lui-même. Son oncle avait honte de lui, c'était sûr. S'il n'était pas intervenu plusieurs fois déjà, depuis longtemps Kili serait mort.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne suis qu'un fardeau… »

La bande d'orque qui le piégeait contre un arbre refermait de plus en plus son filet. Fili était pris au piège et personne ne pouvait l'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? Je n'ai ni force ni détermination »

Sa vue commençait à faiblir, s'éteignant petit à petit. Il n'était pas encore blessé mais sa faiblesse psychologique lui était plus douloureuse qu'une épée qui le transperce. Il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas su protéger son frère et avait déçu son oncle. Alors que faisait-il dans ce monde ?

Thorin ne prêtait aucune attention à son neveu. Après tout, n'était-il pas sensé être en mesure de se battre ? C'est la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans cette quête non ? Il savait se battre. Alors il n'a qu'à se protéger lui-même. Quoique… il n'arrivait pas à protéger son frère, peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à se protéger lui-même. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Tout le boulot retombait sur lui, il était déjà à la protection de Kili et Bilbo, puisque Fili avait fuit il ne sait trop où. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bilbo, pourquoi il ne se défendait plus et les regardait-il les yeux écarquillés ? Il avait vu un fantôme ? et maintenant, aucun orque ne l'attaque, c'est nouveau ça. C'est comme si ça présence avait disparu et qu'il était devenu invisible. Mais il ne l'était pas, puisque Thorin pouvait le voir.

Il avait compris, il avait enfin compris ce qu'il se passait. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il y avait des orques, et se doutait de ce qu'il se passait pour Thorin et Fili. C'était bien une épreuve, et ils avaient baissé leur garde, l'oubliant complètement. Et cette épreuve les testait un peu tous. Mais pourquoi était-il le seul à s'en apercevoir ? Fili et Thorin aurait du se douter de quelque chose. A moins qu'ils étaient trop occupés par leur égo et leur adversaire. Maintenant, la réussite de leur mission ne comptait plus que sur lui, le hobbit. Mais comment allait-il réveilleur leur esprit borné ? Aucun d'eux ne serait enclin à les écouter. Tant pis, il fallait essayer.

« Arrêter ! Arrêter de vous battre ! Ca ne sert à rien !

-Que racontes-tu ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on se fait attaquer ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il s'agit d'une illusion, nous sommes tombés dans le piège d'une épreuve ! »

Thorin tiqua au mot « épreuve ». Ca lui disait quelque chose. Oui, tiens, c'était ce qui les attendait normalement à partir du moment qu'ils avaient traversé les frontières de ce lieu. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été surpris de n'avoir rien eu… jusqu'à l'attaque d'orque.

D'ailleurs, l'une de ces créatures lui envoya un coup d'épée, et il n'avait pas le temps de riposter, ni même de se défendre. Mais par toute surprise, le coup le traversa comme s'il était lui-même un fantôme, ou son adversaire qui n'était pas réelle. Bilbo avait raison. Et tout d'un coup, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve, les orques disparurent, tout comme son manque de confiance envers Fili.

« Bilbo ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas été touché par l'illusion ?

-Ouf, souffla Bilbo, soulagé, je suis heureux que vous m'avez écouté.

-Répondez à ma question.

-J'ai été touché comme vous, seulement, étant surement moins occupé que vous, j'ai pu réfléchir à temps à ce qu'il nous arrivait. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Où est Fili ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai perdu de vue… Bilbo, toutes mes pensées ont été mauvaise… J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau, un poids mort, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit.

-Ca du être l'un des autres effets de cet endroit. Nos pensées sont embrouillées. Mais nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il se fasse tuer par lui-même »

Thorin hocha, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il regarda d'abord brièvement Kili, qui semblait lui-même inconscient. Il aurait voulu s'occuper de lui aussi, mais actuellement, c'était le cas de Fili le plus urgent. Le hobbit et le nain le cherchèrent, pourtant il n'avait pas du aller bien loin. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que Thorin le trouva. Il était assis contre un arbre, une expression de terreur et de culpabilité sur son visage, essayant de se protéger contre un ennemi invisible. Thorin remarqua à quel point son neveu tremblait. Surement que s'il avait encore été pris par le sortilège de cet endroit, Fili serait encore descendu bien bas dans son estime, mais maintenant qu'il en était libéré, il avait peur pour lui. Et il comprit aussi à quel point il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il se passait. Car même si cette illusion était remplie de mensonge, tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient une fois prie au piège, était lié à la réalité, simplement décuplé par l'arrivée d'une mauvaise situation.

Thorin se rapprocha de Fili et lui prit l'épée des mains, doucement, comme il le ferait avec un enfant. Il ne voulait pas que son cher neveu se blesse avec.

« Fili, calme-toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien maintenant. Tout ce qu'il se passait n'était qu'un fruit de notre imagination.

-Mais Kili est…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il va bien. Maintenant nous devons aller les retrouver, lui et Gandalf.

-Et… et les orques.

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Mais… j'étais si faible, si inutile, mon oncle… même vous, vous aviez honte »

A cette phrase, le visage de Thorin s'assombrit. Comment a-t-il pu avoir une telle pensée envers son neveu. Oui il avait honte, mais de lui-même maintenant. Honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

« Non Fili, ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai honte. Tu t'es battu vaillamment malgré le poison que cette épreuve nourrissait dans notre esprit. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Fili acquiesça lentement. Il se releva, aidé de son oncle. Lui aussi se libérait peu à peu de l'emprise de l'épreuve, et bien qu'encore éprouvé, il arrivait à réfléchir correctement.

« Mon oncle, comment avez-vous tout compris ?

-Je dois avouer que c'est grâce à l'aide du Hobbit que nous ne sommes pas devenus fous, ni ne nous sommes entretués. Nous lui devons beaucoup.

-Oui… »

Après cette brève conversation, les deux héritiers de Durin appelèrent Bilbo de revenir et retournèrent là où ils avaient laissé Kili et Gandalf.

Pendant tout ce temps, c'est-à-dire depuis le début du soit disant assaut des orques, Kili avait véritablement cru à une attaque, tout comme les autres, et se défendait à coup d'épée. Mais bien qu'au début il se sentait d'état pour se défendre seul, un malaise lui prenait. Sa tête tournoyait, ses muscles lui étaient endoloris et fatigués à un point où il était incapable de tenir une épée et de rester sur ses jambes. Orques ou pas, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoique ce soit et serait prêt à tomber dans l'inconscience s'il n'avait pas sentit juste avant quelque chose le déchirer de l'intérieur. Cette désagréable, ou plutôt insupportable sensation, il l'avait déjà sentit plus tôt, après avoir été attaqué par des vampires. Un véritable enfer, car rien d'autre ne suivait à part un renouvellement de cette souffrance indescriptible. Mais cette fois, la cause, il la connaissait. C'était ce monstre, cette chose qui voulait forcer son esprit et son corps à sa nature d'origine, l'obligeant à satisfaire ce désir primaire que de boire du sang. Non, cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire alors que son frère et son oncle étaient prêts à tout pour le sauver. Il devait lutter, encore un peu, faire dégager ce monstre.

« Non vampire, je ne te laissera prendre le dessus, repars de là où tu viens ! »

_« Tu connais mon nom cette fois »_

Le Vampire venait de parler. Il avait pour la première fois un comportement « intelligent » car lui aussi était doué de parole et donc de réflexion.

_« Tu ne me résistera pas longtemps, alors que tu t'affaiblis, moi je m'enhardis »_

« C'est faux ! Tu seras bientôt détruit »

_« Ce bientôt est déjà trop tard »_

Kili n'avait fermement pas la tension de se laisser détruire par le Vampire. Mais le monstre avait gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois. Donc même sans se nourris, il continuait à se développer efficacement.

_« Plus tu lutteras contre moi, et plus tu faibliras »_

« Je ne faillirais pas… »

_« On verra ça »_

Le monstre disparut, laissant Kili tombait dans l'inconscience. Fili, Thorin et Bilbo venait juste de revenir. En voyant son frère évanoui, le nain blond accourra vers lui, toute son inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

« Mon oncle ! Kili va mal !

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme la dernière fois.

-L'épreuve l'a-t-il vaincu ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Bilbo. Il n'a pas perdu la raison, il a perdu conscience… Il doit s'agir du vampire en lui.

-Mais il n'a pas été nourri !

-Cet endroit… le vampire sent qu'on a l'intention de l'éliminer et ce lieu doit lui donner plus de pouvoir… comme une épreuve pour Kili, supposa Bilbo

-Et Kili faiblit de son côté…, rajouta Thorin. »

Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon et le temps leur était compté. Qui sait combien de temps pourrait encore tenir Kili face au vampire ? Thorin fit signe à Bilbo et Fili de continuer d'avancer, qui prévinrent Gandalf, et lui prit son jeune neveu sur le dos.

Bien qu'ils avaient réussi l'épreuve suivante, elle avait épuisé les deux nains encore conscients, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Et espéraient maintenant être tranquille pendant un jour ou deux. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile d'avancer sans ennui. Des flèches venaient juste de filer droit, ratant le pauvre Hobbit d'un millimètre de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Bilbo ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Fili, armé déjà de ses deux épées, cherchant l'ennemi invisible.

-Non, c'est bon. Il semblerait qu'on m'est raté. »

Thorin était aussi aux aguets. Bilbo avait beau le répété que personne n'était là pour le faire du mal, et qu'il devait encore s'agir d'une illusion, les deux nains ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être méfiants.

Alors que la nuit venait remplacer le jour, le hobbit était en train de préparer le campement pendant que les deux nains faisaient leur tour de garde. Kili avait déjà été installé dans son lit de fortune et Bilbo préparait enfin le sien.

Il se sentait soudainement seul. Ou plutôt, il trouvait que le campement était devenu étrangement silencieux. Où étaient passés ses amis ? Bilbo se leva soudainement, l'inquiétude le prenant de cours.

« Que faire, que faire ? » se disait-il à lui-même « Fili et Thorin n'ont pu se perdre… et qui aurait pu les attaquer ? »

Bilbo commença à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire : partir à la recherche des deux nains, ou continuer des les attendre, restant ainsi avec Kili ?

Il n'eut guère à réfléchir plus, quand il entendit des craquements dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le hobbit commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de son épée elfique, mais deux mains l'agrippèrent, l'une devant sa bouche, l'autre immobilisant son bras droit.

Il sentit sa conscience partir et la seule chose qu'il vit juste avant était une bague qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, dans la main qui l'empêchait de crier.

* * *

Et voila voila, encore un chapitre de publier. Il ne vous en reste plus que 2 et un épilogue

Bon, mes chapitres sont devenus un peu plus courts aussi, je crois que le 6 est le plus court (le prochain c'est-à-dire) mais le 7 reprend la longueur d'origine de mes chapitres ~ (bon l'épilogue j'en parle pas, un épilogue c'est fait pour être court ~)

Review ?


End file.
